leeandliefandomcom-20200214-history
A Little Pain
A Little Pain is the ending theme for NANA (ナナ). The original is done by Olivia Lufkin. AmaLee's english cover of the ending was published on youtube on December 16, 2015. Video |-|Video= Lyrics |-|English= TRAVEL TO THE MOON As the dream you weave slowly comes to life Only you by my side, as we laugh And as we dance under the fragile starlight Someday we will find The missing piece so long forgotten Maybe then we can smile again *Please understand I’M HERE, WAITING YOU Even if destiny lies to you and I I’M HERE WAITING YOU And I’ll be calling your name *I bet if I reach out, And I pull on the string linking you and I That girl I used to be would open up her eyes NO NEED TO CRY TRAVEL IN SILENCE Still it feels like you are just within my reach But I know it’s a lie – That my mind is playing tricks on me time and time again Baby, when I close my eyes It feels as though I’m back in time Yeah, a little pain, is worth it all Please understand I’M HERE, WAITING YOU If the winds of goodbye come for you and I I’M HERE WAITING YOU, My eyes reflecting the sky Back then I was guarded, holding tight onto my heart, in fear of pain But then our eyes met – that’s when everything changed NO NEED TO CRY (FEEL SOMETHING, FEEL NOTHING, LISTEN CLOSELY, LISTEN CLOSELY) I’m all ears (YOU WILL FIND ME WHERE IT’S QUIET) DISARM THE DREAM TICKER (LISTEN CLOSELY, LISTEN CLOSELY) IN A CONSTANT MOMENT LET THE LIFE FLOW THROUGH ALL THE SPACES … OF THE UNIVERSE Repeat * (LISTEN CLOSEY, LISTEN) (LISTEN CLOSE, LISTEN CLOSELY, LISTEN CLOSELY) |-|Kanji= TRAVEL TO THE MOON　 君は眠り　夢を解く 誰もいない　星の光　操りながら 強くなるため　忘れた笑顔 きっと二人なら　取り戻す 気づいて I\'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU 今とは違う未来があっても I\'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU 叫び続けて きっと心は　つなぐ糸をたぐってる あの頃の私　目を覚ますように NO NEED TO CRY TRAVEL IN SILENCE　 手をのばせば　触れるのに 君は遠い　それは　思い出の中のこと 声が聞こえる　目を閉じれば 小さな痛みさえ　いとしくて 見つめて I\'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU 風に吹かれ　一人迷っても I\'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU 空を見上げて ずっと心は　手を広げて守ってる あの頃の君が　振り返るまで塗り NO NEED TO CRY (FEEL SOMETHING, FEEL NOTHING) (LISTEN CLOSELY, LISTEN CLOSELY) WIDE OPEN EARS DISARM THE DREAM TICKLER IN THE CONSTANT MOMENT (YOU WILL FIND ME WHERE IT\'S QUIET) (LISTEN CLOSELY, LISTEN CLOSELY) LET THE BLOOD FLOW THROUGH ALL THE SPACES OF THE UNIVERSE 気づいて I\'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU 今とは違う未来があっても I\'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU 叫び続けて きっと心は　つなぐ糸をたぐってる あの頃の私　目を覚ますように NO NEED TO CRY (LISTEN CLOSELY LISTEN CLOSELY) (LISTEN CLOSELY LISTEN CLOSELY) (LISTEN CLOSELY LISTEN CLOSELY) |-|Rōmaji= ravel to the moon Kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku Dare mo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara Tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao Kitto futari nara torimodosu Kidzuite I'm here waiting for you Ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo I'm here waiting for you Sakebitsudzukete Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni No need to cry Travel in silence Te wo nobaseba fureru noni Kimi wa tooi Sore wa omoide no naka no koto Koe ga kikoeru me wo tojireba Chiisana itami sae itoshikute Mitsumete I'm here waiting for you Kaze ni fukare hitori mayottemo I'm here waiting for you Sora wo miagete Zutto kokoro wa te wo hirogete mamotteru Ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made No need to cry (Feel something Feel nothing Listen closely Listen closely) Wide open ears Disarm the dream tickler In the constant moment (You will find me Where it's quiet Listen closely Listen closely) Let the blood flow Through all the spaces Of the universe Kidzuite I'm here waiting for you Ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo I'm here waiting for you Sakebitsudzukete Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni No need to cry (Listen closely Listen closely Listen closely Listen closely Listen closely) Category:ED Category:Covers Category:Total Coverage, Vol. 1